It's Been Awhile
by Lenalaye
Summary: Rated for the constant use of the f word and some of the sh word. I have given in to the 54 craze. Here's my last Jake video .


Dammit

Dammit. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Yes, it's about the tragic end of Animorphs. Or really Jake. Jake was my favorite character, right up to the end. Knew Jake for five, six years. All things end. ( and this is my official position on the last Animorphs books: KAA did not write those. I am 100% confident. I do believe though that the last Everworld books were by her. ) for my favorite Animorph, my favorite song. And probably my last video on him. ( didn't I say that last time I did a video?) "It's Been Awhile" by Staind. 

Note: some elements of this video do take after some elements in the real music video. Just saying that for disclaimer issues. 

The music starts out, low and depressed. Jake sits wearily ona couch in his empty home. He carefully pulls the cover of a photo album aside and fingers the photos delicately. The photos have all the Animorphs, pictures of them from earlier in the series when they were hopeful and happy.

_And it's been awhile he sings as he lifts one out___

_Since I could he holds it to the light. The Jake in the photo is trying to hold back a laugh ( probably at something Marco said) ___

_Hold my head up high he lets his arm drop with the photo. His head falls forward as well.___

_And it's been awhile he casually flips it over ___

_Since I first saw you he tosses the photo on the table. We can see the date on the back. 4-05-96___

_ _

_And it's been awhile he snatches another pile of photos as he walks by a counter__ _

_Since I could stand, on my own two feet again he flips through the photos ( staring at one in particular. He and Tom playing basketball)___

_And it's been awhile He cracks a smile looking at one where Ax is stuffing his face with ice cream___

_Since I could call you the smile fades as he comes to a picture of Rachel. Suddenly, the anger rises___

_ _

_And everything I can remember He precedes to rip the photo___

_As fucked up as it all may seem the camera does a close up__ of the fierce look in his eyes___

_And the consequences that are rendered the pieces flutter to the floor and one scrap that has Rachel's smile falls near the camera ___

_I stretch myself beyond my means Jake runs his fingers through his hair trying to ease the stress.___

_ _

_And it's been awhile now the scene changes to Jake sitting in Cassie's barn alone in the dark. His head in his hands___

_Since I can say, that I wasn't addicted and he looks up and looks around the barn_

_It's been awhile the camera does a close up of a water filled trough ___

_Since I could say I loved myself as well Jake's reflection appears and then shudders with ripples. ___

_And it's been awhile he looks up to see a bird of prey sitting on the rafters ( not a hawk), beaming down at him___

_Since I've gone and fucked things up! he gets up and kicks a pale viciously___

_Just like I always do! his lips turn into a snarl as he looks up at the raptor___

_And it's been awhile He holds up a picture of Cassie. He's back in his house again___

_But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you He brings the picture down and there stands Cassie. She reaches out a hand to touch his face. Jake greedily takes it savors the touch.___

_ _

_And everything I can remember He's siting out on a porch now__ _

_As fucked up as it all may seemthe picture flickers, and now Jake is siting in the court room, testifying. ___

_And the consequences that are rendered he shakes a little as he looks around at the frozen, accusing faces___

_I've gone and fucked things up again! ( again, again) he stands up and runs out of the room. As he exits through the door, the camera follows and he comes out the other side into his dimly lit bedroom. ___

_ _

_Why must I feel this way?…. He flops down on his back. He shields his face, trying to hide himself. Ghosts drift into the room: All the Animorphs and Tom___

_Just make this go away…. Rachel and Tom pry his hands from his face so that he can see all of them___

_Just one more peaceful day! he jumps up and tries to brush them away from him. He shakes his head with a pleading look ( why are you doing this to me?). ___

_ _

_And it's been awhile now he's bent over the sink, starring in the mirror___

_Since I could_

_Look at myself straight the camera circles around till it comes behind his shoulder___

_And it's been awhile he relinquishes his bracing look at the mirror and draws back___

_Since I said I was sorry he looks away and murmurs.___

_ _

_And it's been awhile he looks into the bedroom where hundreds of lit candles have given the room a solemn glow___

_Since I've seen the way, the candles light your face among the candles is Cassie, beautiful in the warm shafts of light.___

_And it's been awhile Jake walks into the room and gets close to her___

_But I can still remember just the way you taste.... then a gust of wind hushes the candles and Cassie fades away with them like smoke. Jake stands there a moment, his head hung back, wincing in pain.___

_ _

_And everything I can remember! now he bursts out onto the porch and with his feet tears into the sand ___

_As fucked up as it all may seem to be he glances up and notices a hawk flying above___

_I know it's me! he shouts, admitting to the shadow in the sky___

_I can not blame this on my father! he keep running___

_He did the best he could for me… now he slows, having arrived at the memorial. ___

__

_And it's been awhile he paces towards the pristine structure___

_Since I could _

_Hold my head up high he lays a rose at the foot of the monument___

_And it's been awhile he kneels down and looks at the picture of Rachel___

_Since I said I was sorry…..he hangs his head and whispers. As the music ends the camera backs out and fades black._

*************************************************************

*sniffle* Poor Jakey. 


End file.
